gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Laptop
The laptop is an electronic device developed and used by Old Man McGucket during his work with Ford Pines, and was later recovered and repaired by Soos Ramirez, smashed by Bill Cipher, then again repaired by Old Man McGucket. History In the 1980's, McGucket worked with Ford on the Interdimensional Portal. When he left the project, he left behind the laptop in Ford's care. At some point, it ended up in the bunker. Season 2 In "Into the Bunker," after Dipper and Wendy end up separated from Mabel and Soos while exploring the bunker, Soos picks up the laptop after mistaking it for a suitcase. At the time, he was dressed up as a scientist and thought it made him look more serious. When the group leaves the bunker, Soos ends up taking the "suitcase" with him and when he holds it up, he, Mabel, and Dipper realize it is actually a laptop after it flips open. In "Sock Opera", Soos repairs the laptop and Dipper and Mabel head to the library. Upon booting up, the laptop has a start up animation of the portal and demands a password. Throughout the first half of the episode, Dipper makes multiple attempts to get into the laptop but fails. Some of them include: password, Journal 3, overlord, thrilled, patootie, spooking, craniums, reawaken, and vocalize. The laptop states that too many attempts have been made and starts a countdown that will delete all the data on it. Dipper makes a deal with Bill Cipher and he possesses Dipper's body. Bill then throws the laptop onto the ground and stomps on it, destroying it. Dipper is still trying to determine the author's identity by "Society of the Blind Eye," and has the broken remains of the laptop. Upon closer examination, Mabel discovers McGucket's name written on one of the pieces, leading the twins to investigate Old Man McGucket as the possible author of Journal 3. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery", during the party at the Northwest Manor, McGucket shows Dipper that he fixed it, and then he says that “the end times are near and the apocalypse is coming”. Dipper disregards everything he says, but the laptop shows there are only 21 hours left until impending doom. The laptop is taken back to his place. In "A Tale of Two Stans," the laptop is seen in the possession of a younger McGucket. During Weirdmageddon, McGucket is seen using it in Stan's refugee camp in the Mystery Shack. Appearance The laptop, at first, appears to look like an old metal suitcase. When it is opened, however, it is discovered that it is an old laptop. Above the screen is a blue sticker, that says "PROPERTY OF F" and it is rusted in some areas. Some of the keys are not like a normal computer's keys, as it has a few orange keys and cipher signs on the orange keys as well as some cobwebs dangling on the sides and on the screen. When it was repaired by Soos, it had tape on two of its corners and a bandage on the screen. After its second repair by McGucket, the case had a much smoother and cleaner appearance, implying parts of it were replaced outright. The handle was wrapped in tape. The number on the computer is MO52584. McGucket doesn't recall the number having been there before, and is unsure of what it means. Trivia * At Bigfest, Russia, Alex Hirsch confirmed the password to the laptop was STANFORD.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLzFJARAxRs The laptop illustration in the special edition Gravity Falls: Journal 3 also has this password written on it in invisible ink. Sightings ru:Лэптоп es:La Laptop del Autor de:Laptop Category:Season 2 objects Category:Recurring objects Category:Technology